


Don't want none unless you got buns Hun

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Eating out, Louis has a nice bum, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sexual Content, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam adored Louis's arse and Louis doesn't mind at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't want none unless you got buns Hun

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to neglect lilo a lot in my master/slave fics so here's a little smut for everyone x

With his four beloved slaves, Liam Payne adored and cared for them equally. They were the most important people in his life and wouldn't change them for anything else in the world. But each one had something that Liam liked equally. For his youngest slave Harry, it was the way he called Liam daddy. It was the way he said it so innocently but so naughty turned Liam on. For Niall his Irish slave, it was the way his usually pale body would turn red while they were having sex. With Sophia his only female slave, it was her beautiful nipple which he loved to play with when they were alone and how sensitive they were.

But with Louis, his oldest slave whom he had for over two years, it was his arse. The boy had one of the best arses he had ever seen and Louis knew how much his master loved it. Liam could spend hours feeling or even admiring it, it was round, small and beautiful. Whenever Liam would watch Louis walk away be couldn't help but admire the way he swayed his hips. Liam sometimes got hard at just the thought of Louis's arse and he definitely wasn't guilty of it. 

One particular night, when Liam had decided to pick Louis to spend the night with, master and slave were on Liam's large bed in his room, both passionately making out as Liam dominated the kiss. Both were fully clothed as Liam felt Louis's entire body, it felt like heaven. "God Louis." Liam groaned between kisses. "I've been thinking about you all today baby, you and that beautiful body." He said making Louis laugh. "You've just wanted my arse all day master." He said with a little hint of sassiness, making Liam smirk. 

"Well when you are wearing those tight leggings and swaying those hops what do you expect me to do?" Liam replied, knowing that Louis wore some thin leggings all day to tease his master while he was working in his office. "I don't know master, maybe fuck me?" Louis teasingly asked him, making Liam groan a little. The two straight away took their clothes off until Louis was left in his Calvin Klein boxers shorts. 

"Turn around Tommo, lay on your front." Liam said as Louis obeyed, turning round and waited for Liam, who was admiring Louis's arse in the dark blue boxers. He slowly took the boxers off showing his cute peachy bum, looking to delicious and devilish. Liam couldn't help himself and licked Louis's hole, making the slave moan out loud. Liam then started eating the boy out. "Fuck master!" Louis screamed out loud as Liam went as quick as he can, eating him out like a famished man who hasn't eaten for days. Eventually, the man stopped, wanting Louis too badly. He noticed the boy was opened from him. "Looks like I don't need to give you any prep." Liam said to Louis as he lined himself up to the boy and want straight into him.

Louis screamed again as Liam went into him, feeling so good like he was in heaven. "Master, feels good, please more, faster." The younger mumbled, making Liam smirk. "Greedy boy." He said softly. "Tell me what you want and I might give it to you." "I want you master, I want all of you, please, make me yours." This made Liam smile as he set up a quick pace inside the boy, going in and out. He suddenly went quicker, never taking his eyes off Louis's arse for one second. Soon enough, Louis started to get close, needing release. "Master, please may I cum?" He asked politely. "Since you've asked so nicely, of course my love." Louis moaned as he finally felt release, coming all over the bed sheets. Liam came inside of him just a few seconds later. 

Master and slave laid on the bed next to each other, both exhausted after sex. Louis went to cuddle Liam as the older man smiled at him. "Enjoyed yourself tommo?" Liam asked as Louis nodded. "Yes master, did you enjoy my arse?" He asked making Liam chuckle. "Of course, when do I not enjoy that arse?" He said, making Louis laugh. Master and slave spoke for a while about their day until Louis eventually fell asleep. Liam watched him for a while, admiring his oldest slave as he slept peacefully. He thought about how stubborn and sassy he could be, but Liam would never change him for the world, he was perfect and was glad the day he bought him. Liam feel asleep soon after, just happy being with his Louis, not wanting to change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love Louis's arse? Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
